First days are harder for the parents
by simplewispersofme
Summary: Stacie and Aubrey's daughters attend school for the first time and Stacie goes into a panic every year on the first day back to school. Aubrey tries to reassure her that everything will be okay and help get the girls ready.
1. Kindergarten

**Kindergarten**

"Stacie stop fussing over her she looks fine" the blonde yells as she sees her girlfriend continuously pulling new clothes out from the closet.

"Yeah but fine isn't perfect" replying with her head still in the closet.

"Mommy I like the red one can I wear that?" A small brunette asks holding up a dress that had been thrown onto the bed.

Her mom still not paying attention as she tries to choose the one she wants for her daughter. The small brunette goes and tugs at her mom's top to get her attention.

"Mommy, can I wear this one?" she says pleading to get her say in her outfit.

The tall brunette turns around to see her daughter's choice. Standing just thinking first before she answers.

"Yes, sure I have the perfect idea for your hair." This makes her daughter jump up and down with excitement that she got her dress choice. She then goes running into her bathroom to put her dress on.

"Stace, does it really matter how she looks? She's there to have a good time; nobody will care how she looks. This is too much fussing babe." The blonde says entering the bedroom.

"Not true Bree, everyone will care, looks are the first thing you see." She says turning to her girlfriend who was now in the room.

"I just wanna make sure everything is perfect for her. I want her to make lots of friends and I'm not gonna be happy until it's all perfect."

"But she's six years old Stace. The other children won't care how she looks. They just want to have fun. She is always good at making friends. Juliyah from her ballet class is starting today too so she will be fine. Can you please stop fussing babe?" She says and then gives the tall brunette a reassuring kiss on the cheek.

"Liana, are you dressed? I need to get your hair done. It's going to take a while and we have to leave soon." She said in a worried tone as she grabs some red ribbons from a jewellery box from a shelf in the room, still fussing around.

"Almost done" she yells from the bathroom.

"I'm going to get her breakfast. She can eat it in here today only. Make sure she doesn't drop any of it." The blonde says as she leaves to get her daughter breakfast she had already made and had on the table in the kitchen.

"Bree did you put her books in her bag already? I can't find them on the table anymore. She won't be happy without them." Stacie says as she looks around for everything her daughter is going to need for the day.

"Stacie we did her bag last night everything she needs is already packed. Please stop overreacting babe, she is going to be perfectly fine today." The blonde says giving the tall brunette a hug to calm her down.

"Okay right I forgot. I'm trying I just need to be sure it will be perfect for her, it's her first day of school I don't want anything to go wrong"

Time had passed Liana had eaten her breakfast; her mom had put her hair up in a French braid with the ribbons intertwined though out it. They had left to go to the school.

"Okay have you got everything you need in your bag Liana?" Stacie says turning her head to the back seat of the car to face her daughter once they were parked in front of the school.

"Yep Mom you did it all last night to make sure it was perfect. You worry too much." She said responding back to her mom in an almost giggly tone.

"Right I forgot again, make sure to have a good day and if you need either of us to ring and we will come and get you".

"Liana, the most important thing is to have fun and just have a good first day of school". Aubrey says to ensure her daughter doesn't start worrying like Stacie had been all morning.

"I will do mom. Can I go now? Juliyah is there with her mom I can go in with her then." She says pointing out the window at her friend.

"Yes go" both Aubrey and Stacie say at the same time.

"Hugs and kisses first" Stacie says before her daughter left the car.

She moves to the front of the car giving both of them a kiss and a hug, saying her goodbyes and runs over to her friend at the entrance of the school.

"Bree did we pack lunch for her? I didn't do it, did you? Shit did we leave our daughter to starve all day?" Stacie said panicking at the thought.

Aubrey grabs her hand in her own "I did it while I made breakfast, you don't need to worry so much babe. Everything you weren't thinking about at the time I got done. Can you not worry about her all day please? She will have a great time at school. You will see her at 3pm she will be perfectly happy and will be telling you about her first day. Stop worrying, it's not good for you."

"Thanks babe, what would I ever do without you?" She said and then leaned into the blonde to give her a kiss.


	2. Middle School

**Middle School**

"Bree did you move Liana's bag?" I'm checking she has everything she needs and I can't even find her bag right now". The tall brunette said fretting over her daughters back pack.

"It's in her room, Liana wanted to change her books. You're worrying again babe." The blonde says annoyed her girlfriend is overreacting again while she was trying to make breakfast for them all.

"Okay. Did she show you what she's wearing today? She won't let me in her room to help her." She said pouting that her daughter wouldn't let her help choose her outfit.

"No, Serra is helping her choose her outfit." I'm sure they will both look fine for their first day. I swear every year you get so worried for the first day of school."

"Serra is helping her? I need to get in there, they need to look perfect today if they choose the wrong thing it could be a disaster." She says walking towards her daughter's bedroom.

"Serra, sweetie can you let me in?" The tall brunette says as she knocks on the bedroom door.

A tiny blonde opens the door just so much so her head pops out.

"Sorry mommy you can't come in. Liana wants to surprise you when we are done. Shoo shoo shoo." Slamming the door shut after she finished speaking.

"This is not good. Bree they are making me worry, they won't tell me what they are wearing. This is the one thing I decide on with them and they are keeping me in the dark." She said as she walks back to her girlfriend and wraps her arms round her waist.

"Just stop worrying and be patient Stace. They obviously wanted to make you stop worrying about it today." She says as she stops cooking to turn into her girlfriend and give her a hug.

"What about lunch? Are we letting them take something or are we giving them money?" The brunette says causing herself to have a new panic.

"Calm down Stace, you're going to explode. Serra is taking food with her as she's in kindergarten and Liana wants money to choose something there. Now stop babe. Everything is under control. I honestly don't get this worry you have. They go to school and have a good time with their friends. There's nothing you need to be so worried over."

"Yeah well it's the first day and first impressions count. If they don't look perfect and aren't prepared it won't be good for them. I'll be calmer tomorrow." She says as she leans her into her girlfriends shoulder.

"Mommy, can you do my hair?" Serra yelled from the bedroom. The two break away from each other's embrace as Stacie heads for the bedroom but gets stopped by Serra on the way.

"Do you like my dress? Its Lianas she said I could wear it. Don't I look pretty?" She said spinning around in front of Stacie.

"Wow, you look so beautiful Serra. Bree you've got to come see Serra. She looks so adorable." Stacie said yelling to Aubrey to come to where the bedroom is.

"You look gorgeous sweetie. Is that the same dress Liana wore for her first day of kindergarten?" She said as she reached to where they were standing.

"Yeah it is, it's so cute, I think I know how you want your hair to look today too, don't I missy?" Stacie says knowing that Serra was going to want to look just like her big sister did for her first day of school. The tiny blonde responds to her mom with a smile and small nod.

"Liana, can we come into your room now? I need to sort Serra's hair out; we're running out of time before we have to leave. We have to drop Serra off first and then we pick up Juliyah and drop you both off at school." Stacie says leaning on the door frame hoping her daughter will stop hiding from her and let her in.

"Yeah mommy, you can come in now. I just wanted surprise you with Serra's dress." Liana says shouting from her room. Stacie enters to see her daughter laying down reading a book on her bed.

"Have you chosen your own outfit Liana?" she asks as she notices her daughter's lack of being dressed yet and still being in her PJs.

"Yeah I'm just going to wear my purple dress I think." She points to a dress hanging on her wardrobe.

Stacie walks up to it to look at it, not saying a word to her daughter.

"Could you do my hair after Serra's? I want mine braiding too."

"Yeah of course sweetie, go get dressed, eat your breakfast and when you've done I should have Serra's hair finished."

Liana goes and does what her mom said for her to do as she braided Serra's hair using the same red ribbons that she used six years ago for Liana. The feeling of familiarity swept over Stacie as she does her daughters hair, making her have small tears come down her face. She never imagined her daughters surprising her this way. She copied everything down to a tee from Liana's first day of kindergarten. Time had passed and both girls were ready for school having both of their hairs French braided exactly the same for their first day of school. They all leave to head to their first day at new schools.


	3. High School

**High School**

"That's too much make-up Liana. Can you wipe it off now please?" Stacie says seeing her fourteen year old daughter covered in lots of thick make up.

"That's not fair you always wear make-up why can't I? You always say first impressions count I wanna make an impression." Liana spits back to her mom in frustration.

"I didn't say you can't wear make-up, I said that you have too much on. Now wipe it off and we can sort it out so you make the right first impression."

"I wanna wear make-up too. Can I? Can I?" Serra begs in a whinny tone wanting to copy her big sister.

"No Serra not until you are in high school. Let's go get you ready for school. We still need to decide what you're going to wear today." She says as she gently pushes Serra so she would start walking.

"I wanna wear my shorts and new purple top. Can I?" Serra asks on the way to her room.

"Don't you want to wear a dress sweetie?" Stacie says asking in confusion that her daughter has asked for shorts instead of a dress like they normally wear on the first day back to school.

"Oh I guess so. I forgot we normally wear dresses on our first day. Maybe I could wear my yellow dress then. Are you going to braid my hair?"

"Yes of course I will braid your hair sweetie. Go get dressed I'll be there in a few minutes."

She walks down to the kitchen to see that her girlfriend is sitting looking stressed over her work in front of her.

"Babe you okay?" She asks as she leans over her shoulder to read what she was looking at.

"Yeah I'm just on a work overload, this case is killing me. I think I'll take a break. Are the girls ready for school?" Shutting her book to show she is leaving it for a while.

"Not yet, Lianas too busy being over dramatic again, she needs to learn how much make-up is appropriate to wear. We have the same fight every day I'm sick of it now. Serra is just getting dressed and I need to do her hair and their bags need to be sorted. I'm so worried for Liana its high school she's got no friends there to help her this time, what if she doesn't choose the right group of friends? High school chooses who you are in life."

"Stace, do you honestly always have to find something to worry about every year on the first day of school. Its high school she will be perfectly fine. She will fit in and make new friends I'm sure. I'll get their bags sorted you make sure they are dressed." She kisses the tall brunette and then goes to find the girls bags to sort everything out.

"Liana, you are not wearing that today." Stacie says when she sees her daughter approach her and notices what she is wearing a really short skirt and a top.

"Mom, I don't want to wear a dress and have my hair braided. I'm not a baby anymore I'm in high school. I'm wearing this and you can't make me change it." She yelled back to her mom.

"You want to make an impression well that's the wrong one, trust me I used to dress like that when I was your age and it wasn't good news. The boys will only want one thing from you if you're dressed like that. Fine if you don't want a dress. However you will wear a longer skirt that's too short for school."

"That's not fair, I look nice in this outfit I don't have any other good skirts I can wear and I want the boys to notice me." She said huffing walking off finding her door and slamming it shut behind her.

"Stacie, she's just being a typical teenager don't let her get to you. Go and choose her outfit with her like you used to. Then you won't have to fight with her again." Aubrey says as she walks by after hearing the door slam shut.

"Yeah I will do. I'm gonna do Serra's hair first then I'll sort out Liana. I need a child that's not gonna piss me off right now."

"Take a deep breath babe, go fix Serra's hair and calm down. Liana will calm herself down too and then you can sort out your first day back to school tradition."

"Okay thanks babe yeah you're right. I will calm down when I do Serra's hair. I'm not letting my tradition end just because she is in high school, it's just one day." She's says this and walks towards Serra's room she braids her hair talking to her the two of them talking about her friends and what she is looking forward to about her first day back at school.

"Mom, I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you, I just want to dress how I wanted to today for school. Its high school I want to fit in. It's my first school without Juliyah being there. It's so not fair her mom sent her to an all-girls school." She said this as she walks closer to her mom and sister. Stacie goes over to her and gives her a hug.

"It's okay, I get that you're scared sweetie. Everything will be okay you will make friends easily, you always do. Let's go find a nice outfit you can wear and get your make up sorted out." The two walk into Liana's room choosing a nice skirt that comes down to her knees that matches with the top she had chosen. They settled on what make up she wanted to wear and Stacie helps her put it on.

After a few minutes had passed after they had finished getting ready. The school bus pulled up outside a house down the block. The two girls say goodbye to their moms and run off to catch it together for the first day of their new school to begin.


	4. College

**College**

"Have you got everything you need? Did we forget anything? I can't believe you're going to college." Stacie says fretting around her daughter who's getting dressed ready to leave for college.

"Mom, the boxes are all in the car ready. We've checked three times already to make sure we had everything. I know it's so amazing that I'm going to college I can't wait." Liana said excited about leaving home and having freedom.

"Right we did. Maybe we should check again one more time. I don't want you to not have something you need." The taller brunette says rushing around the girl's bedroom to make sure that she hasn't left anything important in her room.

"What do you think mom?" she asks as she shows her mom the dress that she has chosen to wear for her first day of college.

"You are the most beautiful girl in the world Liana. I love that dress. Does this mean I can braid your hair?" Smiling at how beautiful her daughter looked and asking excitedly.

"Thanks mom. I was hoping that you would want to braid my hair. It's the first day of a new school." She says as she walks to her mom to give her a hug.

The two break away from the hug and Stacie puts a French braid with ribbons intertwined in her hair just like she always does for the first day of school. After they have finished they go to the living room to where Serra and Aubrey were sitting watching the TV together. Aubrey looks up and sees the two entering the room she smiles when she sees how Liana has dressed for the day.

"Are you ready to go?" She asks seeing that they are both looking eager to go.

"Yeah I think I am ready to go. I'm gonna miss this place though. Let's go."

The four of them leave and drive off to the university that their oldest daughter will be attending for the next few years of her life.

"Oh wow. It's gorgeous." Liana says as they drive through the gates admiring the scenery of the university.

"It is, I remember it like I was here just yesterday." Aubrey says remembering her first day of Barden University and all her memory's that she had while she was attending.

"This is where you two met right?" Liana asks remembering that her parents had told her once before how they had met.

"Yes it is, through being part of the A Cappella group the Bella's." Stacie says answering her question making her smile with her memory of when she first met the blonde.

They pull up to one side and start grabbing boxes from the boot placing them on a cart. A male student who currently attends Barden helps them so that when they are finished he can help escort Liana to her dorm room.

"I'm gonna miss you Liana. Why can't you stay at home and drive here every day? I don't want you to go." Serra says crying as she hugs her big sister not wanting to let her go at all.

"We will Skype each other all the time Serra. You can call me whenever you want me. I'll miss you loads too. I'll be home for Christmas it's not too long to wait." She gives her sister a kiss on the head and pulls away from her to talk to her moms.

"I'm going to miss you two loads. I can't believe I'm here now. This is it my own life begins. I'm so going to join the Bella's you are always saying how fun it was."

"We will miss you loads too. Make sure to ring us all the time. We are always here for you. Have fun and enjoy being at college Liana, these will be the best years of your life." The blonde says giving her daughter a hug.

"Thanks mom. Don't worry I will make sure I ring you as often as I can. I will enjoy every second of it here I promise." She says reassuring her mom as she breaks away from the hug, making sure that she knew she really will enjoy her time at Barden.

"How are you eighteen already? You grew up far too quickly. I will miss you so much sweetie. Are you sure you have everything you need? Please make sure if you ever need anything you call us. I don't want to let you go so soon." Stacie says crying at seeing that her baby was now all grown up and going to be living all on her own. She holds onto her in a really tight embrace not wanting to let her go at all.

"Mom come on I'll be okay. I will really miss you too. You've got to let me go now. I need to go to my dorm room. I need to start making my own memory's now. I will be fine once I get settled and have friends I will be fine. You don't need to worry so much it's not good for you." Still hugging her mom but eventually giving in to let go of her so she can go.

"I love you all so much. I promise I will call you all the time. I've got to go now. One last family hug and I have to go." They all hug each other and say their last goodbyes. Once done Liana walks always with the male escort from the university to help her find her dorm room. Her new life at university now beginning. She had left her family for the first time ever and was now independent.


End file.
